The Phantom Angel
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Katara does not believe her mother's stories of her Angel of Music. But when the Angel, Zuko, seeks her out, Katara is forced to make a choice that will change the lives of everyone she knows. Here's a unique love story. Based on The Phantom of the Opera.
1. Following in her Mother's Footsteps

**So my friend and I went to see **_**Phantom of the Opera **_**last week and I thought of this. The Phantom's shame at his deformity reminded me of Zuko and his scar. So here's **_**The Phantom Angel**_**.**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** Toph is not blind in this story. It would just make things too complicated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Phantom of the Opera.**

"Katara, are you ready?" the voice of an elderly woman called upstairs. Katara Mizu, 16, was in her room, packing clothes in a bag. Her long, brown hair was tied back into a ponytail and she had on a pair of white shorts, blue flats and a blue tank top.

"Coming," Katara said, slinging the bag over her shoulder and running down the stairs two at a time.

"Calm down, you'll fall," her grandmother- usually called Gran-Gran- scolded, "I know you're excited, but you won't be able to dance if you break your leg." Katara was excited because this would be her first day in a drama group in town called the _Shakespearean Soldiers._ Katara had signed up for them a few weeks ago and had gotten her acceptance letter a few days ago.

The reason Katara was so excited was because it was the same group her mother was once in. Katara's mother had died in a car accident when Katara was only six years old and Katara's older brother, Sokka, was seven. Her father was in the military and overseas at the moment. Gran-Gran had always told Katara stories about her mother and Katara remembered one story that her mother had told her. The _Shakespearean Soldiers _performed in a renovated opera house. The opera house had burned down almost seventy years ago, but had been rebuilt for the drama group. Katara's mother would tell her a story of an Angel of Music who lived in the opera house and would come to her in her dressing room and teach her to sing.

_I hope you get to meet him one day, _Katara's mother had told her. It was just a story though. Katara knew there was no Angel of Music.

"Now don't drive too fast," Gran-Gran said, walking Katara to the door, "The opera house isn't going anywhere."

"I won't," Katara assured her, giving Gran-Gran a kiss on the cheek and waling to the driveway where her royal blue mustang sat waiting for her. Katara threw her bag in the backseat and waved once more to Gran-Gran before diving off.

The opera house was a short drive away, only about five minutes. Katara could have walked, but it would have taken too long and she was eager to get there.

Katara parked in front of the opera house, a huge, building made of a light gray stone with windows on only the very top floor. It had an almost mystical feel to it. Katara had never actually been inside it before.

There was a pair of huge, golden, ornate doors in front where a few people were hanging out. The people ranged from little kids to adults. Katara glanced at her watch. She was early. These people were probably part of the _Shakespearean Soldiers, _waiting for practice to start.

"Katara!" called someone from the steps. Katara saw her two best friends, Suki and Toph, sitting on the bottom steps. They were already part of the _Shakespearean Soldiers_. Suki was waving eagerly.

"You made it!" Sui said, standing up to hug her friend. Toph gave Katara a punch on the arm as a greeting.

"What's up?" she asked. Toph was the tomboy of their little group. She and Suki looked odd sitting next to each other, Suki in a one shoulder green shirt, white capris and gold ballet flats and Toph in a green hoodie, tan cargo pants and sneakers that looked like they had been to hell and back.

"I'm so excited," Katara said, sitting between them.

"Did you hear about the play we're doing?" Toph asked. Katara shook her head.

"_The Phantom of the Opera_!" Suki said, clearly excited. Katara's eyes widened in shock.

"Seriously?" she asked. Katara's mother had been in the same play right before she died and had the lead as Christine. Katara would have loved to be the lead as Christine, just like her mother.

"You're mother was in that, right?" Toph asked. Katara nodded.

"I would love to get the lead," she confessed, "Just like her."

"Good luck," said a cool voice above them, Katara looked up to see a tall, pale skinned girl with a pointed face, long, straight black hair and piercing gold eyes. She had on a pair of skinny jeans with ridiculously high pumps and a red tube top and black crop jacket. One her left was a brown haired girl wearing enough pink to challenge Barbie and on her right a dark haired girl dressed in all black.

"You're new here," said the girl, looking Katara up and down, "You'll know the ropes soon enough." The three girls walked up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Katara asked.

"Azula," Suki said in a voice that clearly said she did not like Azula one bit, "She almost always gets the lead. She's definitely a drama queen. The girl in pink is Ty Lee and the girl in black is Mai. They just follow her around where she goes like puppy dogs. I'd like someone to knock her down a few pegs."

"I'd like someone to knock her down the stairs," Toph snapped. The doors finally opened and people filled inside. Katara followed her friends…but froze when she thought she saw movement in one of the windows on the top floor.

"Is something wrong Katara?" Suki asked.

"Ummm, no," Katara said. It was probably just a custodian or something anyway.

The lobby was beautiful, the carpet a lush red and the sand colored walls full of pictures of previous performances. The walls were lines with ornate gold pillars. In front of them was a grand staircase leading upstairs to the theater. Katara followed everyone upstairs to a pair of large, black doors. When the door opened, Katara gasped in amazement. The theater was huge, with a balcony and box seats with ornate, golden rails. The seats were made of a dark red velvet and dark colored wood. The stage itself was enormous with red velvet curtains and statues of gold angels lining it. The carpet on the floor was a deep maroon color. The walls were made of the same gray stone as the outside.

"Hello!" said an elderly woman near the stage when everyone had reached her, her voice echoing through the room, "Now, I understand we have a new member today. Will Katara Mizu please step forward?"

**There's the first chapter of **_**The Phantom Angel**_**! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Mystery

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Phantom of the Opera.**

Katara nervously stepped forward. The woman put an arm around her shoulders.

"Katara is the daughter of one of the best actresses this group ever had," the woman said, "The lat Kya Mizu. I'm sure you'll make your mother proud. I'm Ms. Wu by the way, but everyone calls me Aunt Wu." Katara smiled shyly and took her place back between Suki and Toph.

"Now I just wanted to tell all of you that there is a Mr. Kesan, the owner of this opera house, has retired," Aunt Wu said, "Taking his place is Mr. Pakku." An elderly man in a dark blue suit came out from behind the curtains.

"Hello," he greeted, "I just came to observe you all today."

"Well, we'll just do some acting exercises today," Aunt Wu said, "Get you all ready for auditions next week."

* * *

After two hours of exercises, everyone started to leave to go home.

"You guys go ahead," Katara told Suki and Toph, "I want to take a look around here."

"Whatever," Toph said, shrugging her shoulders. After everyone had left, Katara wandered around the opera house. It was enoumous, but comfy. Katara went up to the balcony and that's when she saw it. She wondered how she had missed it before. Probably 'cause she wasn't looking up. In the middle of the intricately desgined ceiling was an giant, diamond chandelier. The space below it was empty, except for the carpet. The light glittered of the diamonds in an almost hypnotizing way.

A hand on her shoulder made Katara spin around…and she screamed. Before her stood a man. She couldn't tell how old he was because a white mask covered the left side of his face. But she could tell he was handsome. His face was pale and his eyes were an enchanting, golden color. He was wearing an oddo outfit. A black tuxedo, black vest, white shirt, white bowtie and black shoes along with a long black cape. He looked like he belonged in a play.

"Kya?" he whispered in a husky voice. His voice sounded young. Like he was about 16 or 17. How did he know her mother's name? How did he know her mother?

"I-I'm not Kya," Katara stuttered, "I'm her daughter, Katara." Katara could understand why he had mistaken her for her mother. People often told Katara that she looked like her mother. The man's brow furrowed.

"I see," he mumbled, "Such a similarity." The man reached out a pale hand and touched Katara's cheek. Katara felt frozen in her place, unable to move.

"Who-who are you?" she asked, beginning to tremble in fear. The man gave her a slight smile.

"You will know if you are worthy," he said.

"Katara!" called a voice from below. Katara spun around and saw Aunt Wu below.

"Come with me," she said, "I want to show you something." Katara spun back around to face the man, but he was gone.

"C-coming," Katara said, walking down the stairs from the balcony with shaking legs. Who was that mysterious man? And how did he know her mother?

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. The Picture

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** I'm changing the play they are doing from **_**The Little Mermaid **_**to **_**The Phantom of the Opera.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Hunchback of Notre Dame or The Phantom of the Opera.**

Katara walked down the stairs to the main lobby, where Aunt Wu waited for her.

"Follow me," Aunt Wu instructed. She led Katara down a narrow hallway, stopping at a dark wood door to their right and opened it.

Katara gasped at what was inside. It was like a museum. Pictures covering the walls and different, important looking objects in glass cases.

"This is where some of the most important props are kept," Aunt Wu told her, walking into the room, "Most of them belonging to lead roles…ah, here it is." Aunt Wu waved Katara over from where Katara was looking at the prosthetic hump used by someone in _The Hunchback of Notre Dame._

Aunt Wu stood in front of a picture. The picture had to have at least fifty people in it. Katara immediately recognized the young woman in the front. The picture was in black and white, but Katara knew the young woman's skin was tan, her eyes ocean blue and her hair dark brown. She was wearing and old fashioned looking dress, her hair styled into thick curls. She was beaming at the camera.

"That's my mom," I said softly, reaching out to touch the picture, putting a finger on her gray cheek.

"The best Christine this theater has ever seen," Aunt Wu said, "She might as well have been taught by the Phantom himself. He was real." I pretended to examine the photo as I asked, nonchalantly, "Aunt Wu, is this place…haunted?" Aunt Wu just laughed. Not like she was laughing at me, more like she was amused.

"Of course not," Aunt Wu said, "People always think that because this place is so old." Katara nodded. She doubted the young man was a ghost anyway, he looked much too solid. Too real.

"The mask from that play was stolen," Aunt Wu said, "The day right before dress rehearsal. I remember that day. I played Carlotta." Aunt Wu pointed to a younger version of herself, stand a few feet away from Katara's mother. She was in a grand dress, her hair done up in elaborate curls.

"The director was a mess," Aunt Wu said, "He had to order a new one right away and it didn't arrive until the day of the performance." Aunt Wu laughed softly. Katara nodded.

"Thank you for showing me this," Katara said, smiling up at Aunt Wu. Aunt Wu patted her on the shoulder.

"You're mother would be proud," she said, leaning close to Katara, "And if you're as good as her, you may even give Azula a run for her money."

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	4. Imaginary or Real?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**___PLEASE READ THIS:_ From here on, the story will be in first person from Katara's point of view. I just thought it would be better that way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Phantom of the Opera.**

**Katara's POV**

I drove home, still thinking of the mysterious man in the mask. Actually, now that I think about it, he was dressed similar to the Phantom in _The Phantom of the Opera._ Was this someone trying to play a trick on me? Maybe Toph, she loved playing practical jokes. But this didn't seem like just a joke. Her jokes were usually quick and funny. Unless you were on the receiving end of course.

When I walked into her house, Gran-Gran was in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"How was practice?" she asked.

"Fine," I answered sitting at the table. Gran-Gran raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" she asked, putting a plate in front of me.

"I'm great," I said, taking a bit of food, not even paying attention to what I was putting in my mouth, "It's just…Aunt Wu…she showed me an old picture of mom. When she was in _The Phantom of the Opera_." I was about to tell Gran-Gran about the mysterious man, but decided against it. She would think I'd gone insane.

"I remember that play," Gran-Gran said, sitting across from me, "Your mother was lovely as Christine."

"We're going to do that play," I said, "I hope I get the part of Christine."

"I hope you don't rant about that Angel of Music like your mother did," Gran-Gran said. I looked up, immediately interested. Mom had always told me about her Angel of Music, but never said when she met him.

"She told you about him?" I asked. Gran-Gran nodded.

"She never stopped talking about him," Gran-Gran said a far off look in her eyes, "That was the last play she did with that group. She was only 16. We had moved after it, I had gotten a great job offer. She moved back here after she had you. And I returned to be closer to you all. She planned to return to acting but…" I didn't need Gran-Gran to tell me the rest. Mom had died.

"I could of sworn she loved him," Gran-Gran said, "She described him as a young man, about 16, in a plain white shirt, black pants and shoes. Pale skin with a pointed face and hypnotizing golden eyes. But what stood out to her was a scar he had on the left side. It was in the shape of a flame and took up the whole left side of his face."

That sounded like the guy I saw. But his outfit was different.

"I was so glad when she met your dad after we moved," Gran-Gran said, "I worried that she had gone absolutely crazy. She told everyone and their mother about her Angel of Music." I nodded, stuffing food in my mouth. No way was this guy was my mom's Angel of Music. Still…it couldn't hurt to find out.

I stayed after practice the next day. It was Friday and the next practice wasn't until Monday. I couldn't wait that long to talk to the mysterious man. So I told Suki and Toph to go ahead without me again.

* * *

I wandered around the theater, waiting for him. I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"Angel?" I whispered, feeling like a complete and utter idiot. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I thought my mom's Angel of Music was nothing more that a figment of her imagination.

"Angel of Music," I whispered. I felt a hand land on my shoulder and spun around. There he stood, in his own Phantom outfit. I wondered how he had gotten a hold of it.

"Kya called me that," he said, a small smile pulling at his lips. I swallowed hard, my heart beating fast in my chest. If what my mom had said was true, I was talking to a ghost right now. This went against all sense of logic.

"So you're…real?" I asked.

"Depends on what you call real," he said, leaning on the edge of the balcony. I glanced at his mask. A mask that- if Gran-Gran was right- hid a scar.

"Are you…alive-oh my God this is ridiculous!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air and heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I heard him ask behind me. I spun around to face him.

"Angels? Ghosts? Phantoms?" I asked, "I've been here all of two days and I already feel like I stepped into some bizarre fantasy world! None of those things exist!"

"Then what am I?" he asked.

"I-I don't know!" I exclaimed, turning to leave again.

"You want the lead as Christine," he said, "I can teach you to sing." I squeezed my eyes shut. This was just like mom told me.

"You're not real," I said, more to myself, than to him. This was just a prank. Probably Azula trying to freak me out. I can't believe I hadn't thought of that earlier. Gran-Gran had said that mom told everyone about her Angel of Music. Azula probably heard the story from her own parents.

"You don't believe that," he said. He sounded like he was right behind me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Just stay away from me," I told him, not turning around to face him. I raced down the stairs and out the door to my car. Not once did I hear him call for me to come back.

**There's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Worthy or Not?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Phantom of the Opera or the song _Think of Me_.**

Audition days were here. And everyone was obviously nervous. It looked like we were possessed or something, people walking around with nervous looks and saying the lines under their breath. The night before, Gran-Gran had showed me the video of mom performing in _The Phantom of the Opera._ I almost forgot how beautiful her singing was.

"Ready?" Toph asked, sitting next to me in one of the red velvet chairs.

"Yeah," I said, "Nervous though."

"No need to be," Toph said, lounging back in the chair. There were only two people who didn't look nervous. Toph, who didn't seem to worry about anything, and Azula.

"Attention!"Aunt Wu called, clapping her hands together, "Everyone take a seat and auditions will begin." We all sat down in the chairs while Aunt Wu sat at the piano, where she would play the music, and called us up one by one. With each person, I got more and more nervous. There people were _good_. I mean, really good!

And Azula? I'm surprised she doesn't have a record deal or something, her voice is amazing. No wonder she almost always got the lead.

"Katara Mizu," Aunt Wu called. Toph gave me an encouraging punch on my shoulder and Suki patted my hand softly. I got up on shaky legs and stumbled onto stage.

"Think of Me," I mumbled to Aunt Wu. _Think of Me _was a song sung by Christine in 'The Phantom of the Opera'. She nodded and started playing the notes. I looked out at the people in front of me. I opened my mouth and sung:

_Think of me_

Oh no. My voice totally cracked. I can sing, but not when I'm nervous. I cleared my throat:

_Think of me fondly when we've said good bye_

Now I was singing to quietly. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes for a moment and then opened them. And then I saw him. The young man, in his Phantom outfit.

_Remember me once in a while_

Okay, I was getting better. But the weird thing was, the young man was singing along with me. And I felt like I could sing, as long as I kept my eyes on him.

_Please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me_

There was a bit of cheering after I perfectly sung the last part. I got through the rest of the song, only by keeping my eyes on the Phantom. Running throuh a few of Christine's lines was easy for me though. It was the singing that made me nervous.

* * *

When auditions ended, I snuck back up to the balconies.

"Phantom?" I whispered.

"It's Zuko," said his familiar voice behind me. I spun around.

"What?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"So far, you have called me Angel, Angel of Music and Phantom," he said, taking a few steps towards me so that only a few inches separated us. He took my hand in his. I noticed for the first time that he was wearing white gloves.

"My name is Zuko," he said, lifting my hands to his lips and kissing it, "And I remember your name. Katara?" I nodded, my voice suddenly failing me.

"What did you do to me?" I asked, "When I was on stage?"

"I told you before," Zuko said, "You will find out in time. If I find you worthy."

"What does that mean?" I asked, "Must you be so cryptic?" Zuko chuckled softly.

"You're more fiery than your mother," he said, "She was a very patient person."

"I have my father's temper," I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest, "Can you give me the full story about you? Maybe I'll consider believing all of this is 'real'." I made air quotes on _real_. Zuko put a hand on my cheek.

"In time lovely Katara," he said, "In time." I frowned at him.

"No, now-" I said. But I was silenced when he laid a finger on my lips and leaned close to me. What the hell was he going to do? Kiss me?

Instead, he leaned toward my ear, so close I could feel his warm breath on my neck, causing goosebumps to rise on my skin.

"In time," he whispered. And then he was gone. Just like that. In a blink of an eye, Zuko was nowhere to be seen.

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. Christine?

**Thanks for the great reviews! For a minute, I thought I got no reviews on the last chapter. Turns out, my e-mail is acting screwy and I'm not getting e-mails from fanfiction. Anyone else having that problem?**

**Anyway, here's chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Phantom of the Opera or the song **_**Think of Me**_**.**

When I arrived at drama practice the next day, everyone was crowded in front of the glass case in the lobby. Last night, I had watched my mom in _Phantom of the Opera _over and over again until I fell asleep halfway through the fifth time. I couldn't stop watching it, amazed with every seeing. If Toph hadn't called me this morning to ask why I hadn't picked up my cell last night (I had put it on silent and must not have heard it over the play), I would have been late.

"Ms. Wu put up the parts!" Suki exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the front of the crowd. My eyes immediately flew to the first name.

_Christine…Azula Agni_

My heart immediately sunk. I searched the list for my name just to find out I was merely gong to be one of the dancers. I recognized other names on the list:

_Carlotta…Suki Kyoshi_

_Meg Giry…Toph Bei Fong_

_Madame Giry…Mai Kifen_

Ty Lee would also be a dancer.

"I'm sorry Katara," Suki said. Toph walked up to us.

"You should have gotten that part," Toph mumbled, glaring in Azula's direction. Azula was lounging in one of the red, velvet couches, talking to Mai and Ty Lee. Ty Lee looked completely engrossed in the conversation. Mai looked like she couldn't care less.

"It's okay," I said, shrugging my shoulders. Aunt Wu soon came in to shepherd us into the auditorium.

"We'll start with _Think of Me_," Aunt Wu said, taking her place at the piano, "Azula, center stage, dancers, stage right, Mai, stage left." We all took out places, Aunt Wu making slight adjustments to where we were before sitting back down and playing the piano. Azula began to sing in her beautiful voice:

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly when we've said good bye_

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long to take-_

The dancers opened their mouths for their part…but it was cut short when the lights of the theater flickered. There were several shrieks and I felt Suki grab my arm.

"It's probably electrical problems," Aunt Wu said, but her voice was shaking, "I'll tell Mr. Pakku about it."

"Do electrical problems make chandeliers swing?" asked Toph, pointing up at the chandelier. Sure enough, it was swinging dangerously, its diamonds clattering together eerily. Even Aunt Wu was speechless at that, standing there with her mouth open. The ground lurched under our feet, causing several people, including Azula, to fall over. Suddenly, a backdrop of a desert fell down. There was a loud _snap! _And one of the lights fell…mere centimeters from Azula.

"That's it!" Azula screamed, storming off stage, "Until this possessed hell hole is put back in order, I _quit!_ This is _not _worth getting killed over!" Azula stormed out of the theater. Mai and Ty Lee glanced at each other, looking unsure of what to do.

Once Azula was out, the oddities stopped. The lights stayed on, the chandelier ceased swinging and the floor stilled. Everything seemed normal.

"Oh no," Aunt Wu mumbled, "No Christine-"

"Katara will do it!" Toph volunteered loudly. I glanced over at her

"She knows the songs better than probably anyone else here," Toph said, "And you hear her last week, she was great."

"But you messed up in the beginning," Aunt Wu said. "Can you remain confident Katara?"

"I-I'll try," I stammered.

"Sing" Aunt Wu ordered, sitting at the piano and playing the song. I sung:

_Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

Great, I was singing way to soft and Aunt Wu was already glaring at me. I took a deep breath, remembering the courage that Zuko had given me. I summoned that courage and sung loud and strong:

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment _

_Spare a thought for me_

Aunt Wu smiled proudly at me.

"Looks like we have a new Christine," she said. I beamed at her. That's when I saw it. Zuko, standing on the balcony, clapping, the noise echoing in the large space. I looked around. No one else seemed to see or hear him.

**There's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. Angel of Music

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Phantom of the Opera or the song **_**Angel of Music.**_

After practice, I went up to the balcony seats. By now, it was almost a usual thing for me.

Zuko was already there, sitting in one of the chairs. He stood when he saw me.

"How come no one else saw you?" I asked him. He smirked.

"I'm a phantom," he said, "There are many things I can do. And you were wonderful today."

"Thank you," I said softly, "I remembered how you made me feel, during auditions." Zuko nodded.

"I can teach you," Zuko said softly, stepping toward me, "I can make you the best singer out there." Zuko cupped my chin, tilting my head up to look right at him.

"Let me teach you Katara," he said in a smooth, velvety voice, his eyes smoldering. My voice failed me, and all I could do was nod.

**One month later**

We would be rehearsing for six months before the big performance. For the past month, I practiced with Zuko in secret. We practiced on the topmost balcony, where no one would see or hear us. Not that anyone was around to hear us. I noticed the improvement in my voice. It became stronger and louder. I could hold the long notes perfectly- my record being a minute and a half.

Now if you were hoping to hear about any romantic rendezvous, sorry to disappoint you. Zuko never swept me into his arms and kissed me with pent of passion and we didn't make sweet love atop the balcony.

I did noticed small, flirty things he would do. How he would sometimes hold my hand, rubbing his thumb along the knuckles. The way his hands lingered on me when he would show me the correct posture. How sometimes, he would brush stray strands of hair out of my face. One time, when I had my hair up in a ponytail, he had taken the elastic out my hair, saying that I looked much better with my hair down. And at the end of each lesson, he would tell me, "I am always with on. On and off the stage."

Today he applauded me at the end of rehearsal. His voice echoing eerily as he said, "Bravi. Bravi. Bravissimi."

Today, I was sitting in front of the vanity in the dressing room that Aunt Wu had assigned me. All the major characters had a dressing room. The phantom would be played dark haired, tan, rugged looking boy named Jet and Raoul would be played by a boy with longish brown hair and tan skin, Haru.

A knock on my door startled me.

"Come in," I said. Toph walked in.

"You were awesome today," she said, "It seems like you're getting better with each practice. What's your secret?" I bit my bottom lip nervously. I knew I could trust Toph with this secret. She was the person I always went to with secrets.

"Katara! On stage to practice _Angel of Music_!" Aunt Wu called from outside my door.

"Later," I told Toph as we both got up to head for the stage. Aunt Wu was already at her piano and began to play the song. Toph sung her part first. For such a tough, tomboy, Toph had a beautiful soprano voice.

When it was my turn to sing, I whispered to Toph so Aunt Wu, wouldn't hear, "Here's your answer." And sung:

_Father once spoke of an Angel_

_I used to dream he's appear_

_Now as I sing, I can sense him_

_And I know he's here_

_Here in this room, he calls me softly_

_Somewhere inside hiding_

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

_He, the unseen genius_

Toph raised an eyebrow, looking at me like I had completely lost it. She shook her head slightly before singing:

_Christine you must have been dreaming_

_Stories like this can't come true_

_Christine you're talking in riddles_

_And it's not like you_

I looked up at the balcony where Zuko and I practiced and sung:

_Angel of Music_

_Guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory _

_(__Toph:__ Where is this Angel?)_

Toph continued to stare at me and mouthed, "Are you serious?" I nodded and Toph and I sung:

_Angel of Music, hide no longer_

_Secret and strange angel_

Zuko appeared on the balcony, clapping softly. I suddenly became nervous. Even from here, I could tell his expression was different. Much different. After spending so much time with him this pass month, I knew all his little facial expressions. They were slight, but there. I summoned up my courage and sung:

_He's with me even now_

_Toph:__ Your hands are cold_

_Me:__ All around_

_Toph:__ Your face Christine, it's white_

_It frightens me_

Toph glanced up at the balcony where I stared. But I knew that she couldn't see what I saw. I sung softly to her:

_Be frightened_

**There's chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. The Mirror

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Phantom of the Opera or the songs _Think of Me _or **_**The Mirror**_**.**

Aunt Wu applauded.

"Brava! Brava!" she exclaimed, "You two were wonderful. Katara, it was as if you really saw a ghost." I gave her a small smile.

"Katara, why don't you just go over _Think of Me_ by yourself one more time since it is such a pivotal moment in the play," Aunt Wu suggested, Toph went backstage while Aunt Wu handed me a copy of the song. I sat on the edge of the stage, singing the song to myself. I had gotten up to:

_Recall those days_

_Look back on all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you_

Suddenly, a pair of hands landed on my shoulders and a voice whispered in my ear:

_Can it be?_

_Can it be Katara?_

I jumped, spinning around to face the person. It wasn't Zuko, his voice wasn't low enough. Yet it was no one I knew here, but it sounded familiar.

A pale skinned boy with short black hair and gray eyes looked at me, a wide grin on his face.

He was wearing a yellow short sleeve shirt and dark red cargo pants with orange sneakers. He looked to be a bit taller than me…it couldn't be…I watched him as he sung to me:

_Bravo!_

_Long ago_

_It seems so long ago_

_How young and innocent we were_

_She may not remember me_

_But I remember her…_

I stood up, throwing my arms around the boys neck, happily shouting, "AANG!"

Aang was a childhood friend of mine. We were inseparable until he moved when I was nine. He was there for me after my mother died. And I have to admit, I did have a little crush on him back then. And seeing him here now…well, let's just say that a few butterflies have taken residence in my stomach.

The last I had seen Aang, his black hair was in a buzz cut and he was several inches shorter than me. Now he was taller than me by about an inch and his hair had grown out a bit, although it was still short.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling back to see him properly.

"My parents decided to move back," Aang said, still beaming. He always had the biggest smile of anyone I've ever known.

"I stopped by your grandmother's house and she said you were here," Aang continued, "And I'm guessing you got the part of Christine." I nodded eagerly.

"I'll be working stage crew here," Aang said, gesturing to the theater, "I just talked to Aunt Wu this morning."

"That's great!" I said. It would be like old times again.

"Do you want to hang out?" Aang asked, "Catch up on old times?"

"Sure!" I said happily, "I have to tell you about the," I glanced around, making sure no one was around us, and whispered I his ear, "The Angel of Music,"

"That old story your mom used to tell you?" Aang asked. I nodded.

"But he's real," I said. Aang chuckled.

"Of course Katara," he said. I could tell he didn't believe me, but I'll convince him.

"Just let me get my stuff out of the dressing room." I practically ran to my dressing room, closing the door behind me and grabbing my bag. Then I heard it. The voice that sent chills down my spine, singing:

_Insolent boy_

_This slave of passion_

_Basking in your glory_

_Ignorant fool_

_This brave young suitor_

_Sharing in my triumph_

I looked around. Zuko was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear him as if he were singing in my ear. And he sounded furious. Then I felt it. That urge to sing that I got during our lessons. The words poured out of my mouth before I could stop them. I tried to say them softly, to sooth Zuko's rage:

_Angel I hear you speak_

_I listen_

_Stay by my side, guide me_

_Angel my soul_

_Was weak, forgive me_

_Enter at last master_

A movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I spun around, but say nothing.

_Flattering child, you shall know me_

_See why in shadow I hide_

_Look at your face in the mirror_

I looked at the mirror. But instead of my reflection, Zuko stared back at me, an odd smile on his face as he sung:

_I am there inside_

I took a deep breath to calm my shaking voice and sung:

_Angel of Music_

_Guide and guardian_

_Brought to me your glory_

_Angel of Music_

_Hide no longer_

_Come to me strange angel_

Zuko reached out a hand toward me, his golden eyes hypnotizing. I felt like I lost all control of my body as I took a step toward him, entranced by his eyes. He sung to me in a low, almost seductive voice:

_I am your angel_

_Come to me Angel of Music_

I grabbed Zuko's hand…and let him pull me through the mirror, into the darkness.

**Normal POV**

Katara was taking awfully long in her dressing room. Aang asked Aunt Wu where Katara's dressing room was and went to it. He was about to knocked on the door, ut there was no answer. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. Then he heard it. A male's voice singing on the other side of the door. Aang knocked louder, shouting through the door, "Katara! Whose voice is that? Who's in there with you?" Aang knew Katara was in there, he had heard her singing from down the hall. The man sung in a haunting voice:

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me Angel of Music_

"Katara? Katara?" Aang finally threw his weight against the door as it flew open…but Katara wasn't there.

**There's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. A Different Kind of Lesson

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been super busy visiting my BFF who lives like, three hours away, then I got sick, then I went to a fair and took a longer than expected nap when I got home. But I'm back now and here's chapter 9. It contains my favorite song/scene from The Phantom of the Opera, **_**Phantom of the Opera**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Phantom of the Opera or the songs **_**Phantom of the Opera, Got Dynamite **_**or **_**The Music of the Night**_**.**

Zuko led me through a pitch black corridor. I couldn't see a thing, but Zuko kept one arm around my securely around my waist, his hand holding mine, and seemed to know where he was going. I decided to ask him a question I had been wondering.

"Why do you dress like the real Phantom of the Opera?" I asked to the dark form which was all I could see of him.

"I got the idea after meeting your mother," Zuko said, "I took the costume of the young man who played the Phantom. The mask hid-" Zuko quickly silenced himself. He was about to let slip what I already knew.

"Your scar," I finished for him, "I know, my grandmother told me. Can I see it?"

"No," Zuko said sternly, "As I was saying, I was already a phantom in a theater, I thought it would be…entertaining…to look the part."

"Oh," I said. I remembered what Aunt Wu told me about the Phantom's mask going missing when my mom acted here. Now I knew where it was.

The darkness started to give away to a stone hallway lined with lit torches.

"Where are we going?" I asked Zuko. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to my temple, then whispered in my ear, "A new place for our next lesson." For some reason, the tone in his voice sent shivers down my spine. And I liked those shivers. We soon reached an enormous underground cave. It was magnificent. The walls had carvings for dragons etched into them. Gold and red tapestries where draped onto the walls. There were ancient looks objects scattered here and there. The whole place was lit with candles scatted around. A heavy, sensual scent filled the whole cave. A huge, gold, candle chandelier hung from the center of the cave. Toward the back of the cave was an enormous, bronze organ, like the one's I had only seen in movies and books, but never in real life. Zuko led me over to the organ. He sat on the polished, dark wood bench while I stood on the side of the organ. He began to play and I marveled over how his fingers moved expertly over the keys, never missing a note. And then that feeling returned. The urge to sing that I always got during our lessons. I opened my mouth and let the song pour out, keeping my eyes on Zuko's face:

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

I watched the man that had been the source of many bedtime stories in my childhood, standing right here before me. I thought of how my skin tingled when he touched me. How the way he said my name made my heart race. I wonder if I'm…no, I can't…but…

Zuko stood up, lifting his hands off the organ…but the organ continued to play. He gave me a knowing grinned and took my hand leading me to the center of the room. He stopped when we were right under the chandelier, putting a finger under my chin and lifting my head so that we were looking right at each other as he sung:

_Sing once again with me_

_A strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

I glanced behind me, where the organ continued to play its eerie tune:

_And though you turn from me to glance behind_

Zuko cupped my cheek, turning my face back toward his. We were now so close that I could have kissed him:

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind_

I raised a hand, running it over the mask that hid his scar and sung softly to him:

_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

I was similar to that mask. People would see me singing, but it was his teaching that made me who I was. But of course, who would believe I was taught by a phantom? Zuko leaned toward my ear and sung:

_It's me they hear_

Suddenly, Zuko grabbed my waist, pulling my body against his. I placed my hands on his shoulders to steady myself. I wondered if he was feeling as nervous as me right now. If so, he didn't show it. He sung without missing a note:

_My spirit and my voice in one command_

Zuko's left hand came up to brush my hair out of my face and tuck it behind my ear. He cupped my cheek, pressing his forehead against mine:

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your (my) mind_

_In all your fantasy, you always knew_

_That man and mystery_

I struggled to keep my voice from trembling as I sung:

_Are both in you_

This time- for the first time actually- we sung together. Our voices seemed to fit perfectly together, like pieces of a puzzle that had finally found each other:

_And in this labyrinth_

_Where night is life_

_The Phantom of the Opera is here (there)_

_Inside (your) my mind_

Zuko suddenly let go of me, rushing backward toward the organ. He held out his arms to me and sung is a wistful voice:

_Sing my Angel of Music_

I watched him walk toward the organ, simply amazed at who he was. I sung softly as I watched him.

_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera_

Zuko signaled for me to stand next to him as he sat down and began to play once again on the organ as he sung:

_Sing_

As he played, I perfectly hit every note that he gave me, my voice reaching pitches I didn't know I could even reach. Zuko sung, clearly becoming more and more elated with each note I hit:

_Sing_

_Sing for me_

_Sing my Angel of Music!_

_Sing for me!_

I hit the last note perfectly and was suddenly breathless, like I had run a marathon. I sat next to Zuko, resting my head on his shoulder. He sung to me:

_I have bought you_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne_

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music_

_You have come here, for one purpose and one alone_

_Since the moment I first heard you sing_

_I have needed you with me to serve me to sing_

_For my music_

_My music_

I closed my eyes, taking in everything that was had happened. I felt Zuko run a hand through my hair and kiss the top of my head.

"My Angel of Music," he muttered. I smiled…and suddenly Demi Lovato's song_ Got Dynamite_ blasted from my pocket. My cell phone.

"Sorry," I muttered, fumbling for the phone and hitting the connect button.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Katara, where are you?" asked Aang's voice, clearly worried out of his mind, "I went to your dressing room and you weren't there. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Aang, I'm fine," I said, "Calm down. Something just…came up. I had to…," I glanced nervously at Zuko, who was glaring at my phone, "Help out a friend and I didn't have time to go back and tell you. Sorry for making you worry. I'll meet you in front of the theater in…" I glanced at Zuko.

_An hour, _he mouthed to me.

"An hour," I said, "I've gotta go. Bye." I hung up, turning off my phone.

"Sorry," I said, tucking my phone back into my pocket.

"Do you like him?" Zuko asked, "This…Aang?" I felt my face heat up. I definitely had a crush on Aang. But with Zuko, I felt something…more. But how could I have a relationship with someone who wasn't even alive.

Zuko took me hand and once led me to one of the stone walls. He leaned against the wall, then grabbed my waist and pulled me toward him so that our bodies were flush together.

"Now it is my turn to serenade you," he said in a low, seductive voice that made me nearly turn to mush in his arms. Zuko flicked his hand once and the candles went out, plunging us into darkness. You'd think I'd be scared. But being here with Zuko, my body pressed against his in this darkness, it felt so…intimate.

Zuko turned me around so that m back was pressed against his chest and sung in my ear in his beautiful, low, husky voice, the organ playing softly:

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

I closed my eyes, leaning my head against his shoulder, letting myself give in to this darkness and music.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

A single candle flickered to life and I turned my head toward it. Zuko's fingers grazed my cheek and turned my head away from the light.

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

Now another candle flickered alive and Zuko turned my head away from it again.

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling, light_

Both candles died, leaving us in darkness once again.

_And listen to the music of the night_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

I closed my eyes, letting his beautiful voice fill my ears, making my heart soar.

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

I felt myself give into the music, let it seep into body, wrap around me like a warm blanket, take over my mind. Zuko nuzzled my neck softly as he sung:

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you_

_Feel it, hear it, closing in around you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness, which you know you cannot find_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

Zuko suddenly spun me around so that we were face to face. My eyes had adjusted enough to the darkness to just make out his face. I watched his lips move as he sung:

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be!_

The last note echoed through the cave, shaking me to my core. Zuko's voice suddenly took on a softer, gentler tone:

_Only then can you belong to me_

Zuko slowly rocked me back and forth as he sung:

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

Zuko took my hand in his and placed in on his neck. My hands trembled as it traveled down to his bowtie. I looked up at him, silently asking permission and he nodded. I undid his bowtie and my hands trembled as I undid the first few buttons of his shirt, letting my hands savor the feeling of his smooth, warm skin os his chest beneath my fingertips. Zuko's voice sent a feeling I never knew I could feel through my body as he sing:

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night_

Zuko cupped my chin in his hand, tilting my head up toward his as he sung.

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night_

And with the last note of the song still echoing in the cave and the organ playing its music, Zuko's lips collided with mine in a kiss.

**There's chapter 9! I definitely enjoyed writing this chapter, these two songs are my favorites in **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_**. I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	10. Feelings and Phones

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Phantom of the Opera.**

The kiss only lasted a second, but it was the longest second of my life. I felt the kiss all the way down to the tips of my toes, like an electric current going through me.

When we parted, Zuko looked at me, his golden eyes smoldering.

"Katara," he whispered. The way he said my name sent chills down my spine.

"Zuko," I breathed. He captured my lips with his once again and we moved our make out session to a red velvet couch against the back wall. Zuko laid me down on it gently, straddling my waist. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I nearly jumped out of my skin at the contact. Zuko's skin was suddenly hot against mine. I finished unbuttoning his shirt and ran my hands over his chest. For a phantom, Zuko had a set of abs that rivaled Taylor Lautner. His skin was hard and warm underneath my fingertips.

I don't know how long we were there, kissing and exploring each other. But it seemed too soon that my phone started ringing again. I must have hit the on button while we were making out.

Zuko let out a sound that was something like a growl. I dug in my pocket and dug out the phone.

"Hello?" I said a bit impatiently. Zuko decided to busy himself by kissing and nipping at my neck. I tried to push him away, but he persisted.

"Katara, where are you?" Aang asked impatiently, "You said you'd be done in an hour. That was an hour and a half ago. Are you sure you're okay?" I bit back a moan as Zuko sucked on a spot at my neck.

"Y-Yeah," I said, "I'll meet you in front of the theater. I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and pushed Zuko off of me.

"I really have to go," I said, fixing my hair where Zuko had been running his hands through it, "Aang is worried." Zuko groaned.

"You can't stay a while longer?" Zuko asked. I giggled and kissed his nose.

"No," I said, buttoning my shirt where Zuko had started to undo it.

"There is a mirror in that cupboard," Zuko said, pointing to a dark wood cupboard. I walked over to it and pulled out an ornate, gold mirror. I smoothed down my hair and that's when I noticed it. A dark mark on my neck.

"Zuko!" I screeched. He looked at me from where he was lounging on the couch, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" he asked. I pointed t my neck.

"A hickey!" I exclaimed, "You gave me a hickey. I can't go out like this. What will Aang say? Or Gran-Gran? Oh my God, Gran-Gran is going to flip-" Zuko walked over to me, putting a finger on my lips.

"Shhh," he said, "I'll fix it." Zuko tossed my thick, wavy, long, dark brown hair over my shoulder and braided it in a thick braid that hid the hickey.

"Keep your hair like that and it'll hide it," he said, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"I have make-up at home I can use to cover it up," I said, running my hand over the dark mark. Zuko chuckled, pressing a kiss to it. He took my hand and led me out of the dark cave, to the world above.

* * *

I found Aang sitting on the front steps of the theater.

"Sorry I'm so late," I said, walking over to him. Aang stood up, beaming.

"I was worried," he said, giving me a hug.

"Sorry," I said again. Aang held onto the hug a bit longer than necessary before letting go.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked, walking over to my car.

"How about the _Jasmine Dragon_?" Aang suggested. The _Jasmine Dragon _was a tea shop run by Azula's uncle, Iroh. Everybody called him Uncle Iroh though. He was a chubby, jolly, wise man and like a family member to everyone in town. He was always more than happy to listen to people's problems and give out advice, usually in the form of a complicated proverb.

"Sure, it's been a while since I've been there," I said. Aang and I got into my car and drove away from the theater. As we drove away, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zuko in the window of the top floor of the theater, staring down at us.

**There's chapter 10! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	11. Past and Present Start to Collide

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Phantom of the Opera.**

It was a short drive to the _Jasmine Dragon_. It was a quaint, Asian inspired tea house. Iroh was from Asia and the _Jasmine Dragon _looked like someone took a piece of Asia and stuck it right in the middle of town. The front was green and gold, with two huge golden dragons flanking the ornate golden doors. The worlds _The Jasmine Dragon _hung over the doors, written in a fancy, golden script. Inside, the walls were full of pictures of different sceneries in Asia and important looking people. There were even a few knick-knacks hanging on the wall. The tables and chairs were made of a light colored wood and the legs designed to look like dragon claws. On the ceiling was a mountain landscape with a huge golden dragon.

Iroh came over to us, beaming as he usually did.

"Nice to see you Katara," he said, giving me a hug.

"You too Iroh," I said. Iroh glanced at Aang and tilted his head curiously.

"Aang?" Iroh muttered, "Aang Ria, is that you?" Aang grinned and stood to shake Iroh's hand.

"Yes sir," Aang said. Iroh shook his head, chuckling.

"My have you grown," Iroh said, "Last I saw you, you were no taller 5'4 and had the voice of a chipmunk. Now look at you. You've grown into a fine young man." Aang blushed slightly and sat back down.

"So what would you too like?" Iroh asked. I ordered a lemon tea while Aang got Jasmine. We decided to also share a plate of mini chocolate chip muffins.

"So has much changed since I've been gone?" Aang asked, looking at me intently.

"Not really," I said, trying to think. Not much happened in this town.

"You've changed," Aang said. He reached out a hand and brushed a strand of hair that had escaped the braid out of my face.

"You hair is longer," he observed.

"Yeah. Gran-Gran's always been nagging at me to cut it, but I love it," I giggled. Aang grinned. Aang had the biggest grin of anyone I had ever known. He had the ability to just light up a room.

Aang stared at me for a while and it started making me uncomfortable. I hope nothing was stuck in my teeth.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked. Aang started, blinking his wide, gray eyes.

"Oh, I was staring?" he asked, "Sorry, it's just…" Aang reached across the table and took my hand in his. I felt my face heat up at the contact and suddenly became interested in the mini chocolate chip muffins.

"I really missed you," Aang murmured, his gray eyes suddenly smoldering. I gave him a small smile.

"I missed you too," I said softly. I watched Aang lace his fingers through mine. I didn't pull back.

"Tea time!" Iroh announced cheerfully. Aang and I nearly jumped out of our skin at his sudden outburst…and then I nearly had a heart attack. Because right behind Iroh was Zuko.

Well, not Zuko exactly. A painting of him. It was a floor to ceiling painting. He had no mask on and was wearing a high collared white shirt, black pants and black shoes, his arms crossed across his chest. He still had the same, shaggy, black hair. He also had a flame shaped scar on the left side of his face, the scar that was hidden by his mask. There was no mistaking his hypnotizing, golden eyes, the small smile that graced his face, his pointed, but soft face.

"Katara, are you okay?" Iroh asked, placing the tea on the table, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Uncle Iroh, who is that?" I asked, nodding toward the painting. Iroh turned around.

"Oh, that is Zuko Agni," Iroh said, "He used to live in this town. He died in the fire that had destroyed the old opera house. I had that painted in his honor." I nodded.

"Why do you ask?" Iroh asked me. I pasted on a grin and looked up at him.

"Oh, just curious," I said, "I can't believe I never noticed it." Iroh looked at me like he was not quite sure he believed me, but nodded and walked away, muttering something to himself.

* * *

After over two hours of talking, laughing, and catching up at the _Jasmine Dragon_, I finally drove Aang home. He lived in a small yellow and red house.

"That was so much fun!" I said, turning to look at Aang, "I can't believe-" I was unable to finish my sentence. In fact, I don't even remember what I was going to say. Because at that moment, Aang leaned over and kissed me. Right on the lips.

This kiss was different from Zuko's. Zuko's kiss had been passionate, heated and sensual. Aang's kiss was soft, tentative and shy. But it still sent butterflies on a rampage in my stomach.

Aang pulled back slowly, resting his forehead against mine.

"Was that okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, the word leaving my mouth before I could stop it. A smile crept onto my face against my will. I enjoyed that kiss way more than I should have.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Aang asked. I nodded eagerly. He kissed me once more before getting out the car. I watched him walk up to the house, turning back once to wave at me. I waved back before he disappeared into the house.

I faced forward again, my eyes landing on my overhead mirror. My braid had moved a bit and Zuko's hickey stared back angrily at me, almost glowing from the light off the dashboard. I used my braid to cover it again and drove back onto the road pondering…was it considered cheating if the guy you were cheating on wasn't even alive?

**There's chapter 11! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	12. Crazy?

**Hi. I just wanted t say thanks to everyone who reviewed! I was totally shocked to see the number of reviews in my inbox when I woke-up (at like, 12 noon XD) and there were still more pouring in. Thanks so much to everyone! And here is chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Phantom of the Opera.**

When I finally got home, I noticed a navy blue mini van parked in front. I had never seen the car before.

"Gran-Gran," I said when I opened the front door, "whose minivan is that in our front…" My sentence trailed off when I reached the living room. Gran-Gran was sitting on the armchair while a tall, pale skinned woman with short brown hair and blue-gray eyes, wearing a green blazer, white blouse, black dress pants and green pumps. She held a clipboard in her hands.

"Oh, we have company," I said. I did not recognize this woman.

"Katara, this is Dr. Kyoshi," Gran-Gran said. I noticed the worried look on her face.

"Gran-Gran, are you okay?" I asked, rushing over to her. Gran-Gran patted my hand.

"Dr. Kyoshi is a psychologist," Gran-Gran said. I furrowed my brow. Was Gran-Gran worried she was going senile?

"Gran-Gran, you're not _that _old," I said, giving her a comforting hug, "You still have all your marbles." But Gran-Gran sighed heavily and I let her go. Something was up.

"You're Gran-Gran told me about your…" Kyoshi said, glancing down at the clipboard, "Angel of Music." That's when I got it. Gran-Gran thought _I _was senile.

"You think I'm crazy?" I asked in disbelief.

"I think you've created this character as a connection to your dead mother," Dr. Kyoshi said, "You miss her and this Angel of Music is something that connects you to her. You're working in the same place she did, with the same group, the same part in the same play. And now, like her, you see and Angel of Music. This is a way for you to feel closer to your mother." I bit my lip, fighting back tears. They had no idea how real Zuko was. They hadn't felt his warm hands on their skin, his muscular arms around them, his fiery lips on their own. They hadn't heard his beautiful singing voice or seen his hypnotizing golden eyes.

But I had to be reasonable. It I let this carry on, if I denied what Dr. Kyoshi said, it would only get worse. Gran-Gran might stick me in a crazy house or something.

"Katara, I'm worried about you," Gran-Gran said, concern in her eyes, "And so are Toph and Aang." So they had told Gran-Gran too. I knew what I had to do now. I sunk into the chair next t Gran-Gran and started sobbing.

"You're right," I cried, "I-I miss mom so m-m-much. I th-thought that my own A-A-A-Angel of Music would bring me c-c-closer to her." Hey, I wasn't an actress for nothing. Gran-Gran walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's okay sweetie," Gran-Gran said, "Maybe you should quit the play if it's doing this to you."

"NO!" I shouted. Dr. Kyoshi looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone is counting on me," I said, "I'm Christine. Azula already quit on us, it would devastate everyone if I quit too." Dr. Kyoshi scribbled something on her clipboard.

"Well, usually, I don't come to a conclusion this fast," Dr. Kyoshi said, "But I'll be back in a week to check on Katara." Dr. Kyoshi put the clipboard in a brown purse and Gran-Gran walked her to the door.

"I have homework to do," I told Gran-Gran, then bolted upstairs before she could say anything. I closed the door and flopped onto my blue sheeted bed. Most of my room was blue actually, the walls, the ceiling, the carpet. It was my favorite color.

No one was going to believe me. No one could ever know about Zuko. I wish there was someone I could talk to him about. I wish mom were still here.

**There's chapter 12! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	13. All I Ask of You

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Phantom of the Opera or the songs _All I Ask of You _or _All I Ask of You (reprise)_.**

At the next practice, I was in my dressing room, looking for the script.

"Looking for something?" asked a voice behind me. I recognized it as Zuko's immediately and spun around. He was there, holding my script in his hand.

"Thanks," I said, smiling up at him. I reached out my hand to take it and Zuko grabbed my hand, pulling me in for a deep kiss. I immediately lost myself at the feeling of his lips against mine. He lifted me up to sit on top of the vanity and I wrapped my legs around him, bringing him closer to me. I forgot about everything while I kissed him. Aang, Dr. Kyoshi, the fact everyone thought I was insane, everything.

A knock on the door made me start.

"Katara! Katara! I gotta tell you something!" came Aang's voice, clearly excited, from the other side. Zuko let out a long, frustrated sigh.

"Sorry," I said. He shook his head.

"I'll go," he said, and disappeared. I hopped down from the vanity, smoothed down my hair and opened the door.

"I'm Raoul!" Aang shouted. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Jet broke his leg and won't be able to do it," Aang said, "I was Raoul in Phantom of the Opera at my old school, so Aunt Wu gave me the part!"

"That's great!" I said smiling.

"Aunt Wu wants us to practice _All I Ask of You_," Aang said, taking my hand. I let him lead me t the stage, but there was a ladder and several men on stage.

"They're fixing that faulty light," Aunt Wu said from the edge of the stage, "Come practice in the space under the chandelier." Aang and I stood where she said while Aunt Wu played the song on the piano.

Aang stood in front of me, holding my hands in his and sung:

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide eyed fears_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

He cupped my cheek in his hand bringing his face close to mine:

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here, with you, beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you_

Aang was the exact opposite of Zuko. Bright like daytime. Zuko was dark, like the night.

I took a deep breath and sung:

_Say you'll love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime_

_Say you'll need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you_

Aang suddenly took me in his arms and I felt as if he wasn't just singing the song, but from his heart:

_Let me be your shelter_

_Let me be your light_

_You're safe, no one will find you_

_Your fears are far behind you_

I closed my eyes, relaxing in his embrace and sung:

_All I want is freedom, a world with no more light_

_And you always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me_

Aang stepped back a bit and I was shocked at the intensity in his gray eyes. He stung loud and strong:

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you'll need me with you here beside you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you_

I felt tears burn in my eyes as I watched him. Aang. Zuko. Who to choose. It was so much to deal with. My hands started t tremble as I sung:

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Share each day with me_

_Each night, each morning_

_Say you'll love me_

Aang chuckled softly, resting his forehead against mine as he sung:

_You know I do_

I stared into Aang's eyes, seeing love burning in them and wondered if that look was in my own eyes as we sung together:

_Love me, that's all I ask of you_

_Anywhere you go let me go too_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you_

I took a few shaky steps back and sung:

_I must go_

_They'll wonder where I am, wait for me Raoul_

Aang walked toward me, taking my hands in his and sung:

_Christine I love you_

I forced a giggle through tears of confusion that wanted to fall and sung:

_Order your fine horses_

_Be with them at the door_

_And soon you'll be beside me_

_You'll guard me and you'll guide me_

Aang leaned toward me and caught my lips in a heated kiss. I wanted t push him away, but couldn't. Not with Aunt Wu watching us. Not without hurting his feelings. Then I heard it. Zuko singing, his voice sounding angry and sad:

_I gave you my music_

_Made your song take wing_

I glanced around and saw him on the balcony, glaring down at Aang and me:

_And now how you've repaid me_

_Denied me and betrayed me_

Zuko jumped from the balcony, landing softly on his feet only a few feet from Aang and I. The anger in his eyes scared me as I stumbled backward.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang asked. Zuko glared at Aang, shaking his head as he sing:

_He was bound to love you_

_When he heard you sing_

His eyes turned back to me and I could have sworn I saw tears shine in them and that caused my own tears to fall:

_Katara_

_Katara_

"Keep singing?" Aang asked Aunt Wu. Aunt Wu shrugged.

"Katara, are you okay?" she asked me.

"Uh, y-y-yeah," I said, "J-Just nerves."

Aang took my hands in his and we sung, but my voice shook, my eyes glancing over his shoulder to Zuko as I tried to mentally tell Zuko it was all just part of the play as Aang and I sung:

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Share each day with me_

_Each night, each morning_

I watched Zuko's golden eyes blaze with anger like a fire as he sung so loudly, it echoed through the theater. But only I could hear him:

_You will curse the day you did not do_

_All that the Phantom asked of you!_

There was a clattering above Aang and I. Zuko rushed toward me, pulling me back from under the chandelier…just as it snapped and was sent plummeting to the ground. I watched Aang's eyes widen in horror as he watched the chandelier shoot down toward him…

**Cliffhanger! Will Aang live or not? You'll have to keep reading to find out. I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	14. Mine

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Phantom of the Opera.**

At the last minute, Aang ran, jumping over the red velvet seats just as the chandelier came crashing onto the ground is a mess of diamonds and dust.

The theater was dead silent. The men working on the light had ceased working to look at the wreck.

"Oh my God," Aunt Wu whispered, "Katara, Aang, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Aang said, his voice shaking. I just nodded. I couldn't believe what Zuko just did. He nearly killed Aang.

The rest of the group backstage had rushed onto the stage to see what happened. There were several gasps of horror.

"Rehearsal is cancelled for today," Aunt Wu said, waving a hand at us, "Everyone, go home. I'll talk to Mr. Pakku about this." I rushed backstage to get my stuff, and give Zuko a piece of my mind.

"Zuko!" I hissed, slamming my dressing room door, "Zuko, get out here _now_!" Zuko appeared, leaning against my vanity, his head hung like a beaten dog. His hands were gripping the edge of the vanity.

"I can't believe I did that," he mumbled, "Never. I never…"

"You could have killed him," I said, punching his arm as hard as I could. I doubt he could feel it, being a phantom and all, "Are you out of your mind!"

"My anger," Zuko mumbled, looking up at me, "I've never been good at controlling it. And seeing you…with that boy…" I noticed how pained Zuko's eyes looked, like he really was sorry for what he had done.

"It was just a scene for the play!" I explained, "We were just rehearsing!"

"I see how he looks at you," Zuko said, "He loves you. And you have feelings for him too." I let out along sigh.

"I do," I said, running a hand wearily through my hair, "But Zuko, you can't off every guy that comes near me. And I do have feelings for you. Strong feelings. Feelings that scare the crap out of me to the point that I have no clue what to _think _anymore."

"I will fight for you," Zuko said. I collapsed into the seat at my vanity, rubbing my temples. I felt a headache going on.

"Zuko, I-I don't know if I can do this," I said. Oh great, here comes the tears. I had a tendency to cry when I felt overwhelmed. Zuko kneeled down in front of me, putting a hand on my knee.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Zuko, you're a phantom," I said, "You're not alive. How could this even work out if we had a relationship?" I wiped at the tears falling down my face, but they came faster than I could wipe them away. Zuko cupped my face in his hands.

"Katara, I love you," he said. He reached up and ripped off his mask, revealing the flame shaped scar on the left side of his face. It looked worse in person. The skin looked hard and red and reached all the way to his ear.

"I love you," Zuko whispered. I couldn't stop the tears now.

"I love you too," I sobbed, "But Zuko this – us – we can't-"

"We can," Zuko said, "Stay with me." I shook my head.

"I have a family here," I said, "And friends, I can't just leave that all behind." Zuko eyes burned with emotion before he kissed me. It was a frantic, desperate, heated kiss. I wanted to push him away, but I couldn't find the will to do it.

When we parted, Zuko's eyes were ablaze as he spoke.

"You will be mine," he murmured, "I swear it." I opened my mouth to talk, but Zuko disappeared before I could get a word out.

"Zuko!" I called out, "Zuko!" My only response was Zuko's voice, a mere whisper in the air, saying "One day Katara, you will be mine." I looked down...and Zuko's white mask was resting in my hands.

**There's chapter 14! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	15. Masquerade & Why So Silent?

**Thanks for the great reviews! I won't be able to update again until Tuesday, sorry :( On the bright side, this chapter has one of my favorite songs from the Phantom of the Opera, **_**Masquerade/Why So Silent**_**?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Phantom of the Opera or the songs **_**Masquerade/Why So Silent**_**.**

The chandelier incident affected the play. Those six months until the performance turned into a year. It took weeks for to get a new chandelier and then days for an inspector to come and make sure the theater was safe.

But Aunt Wu found a way to make it up to us. The day the performance was originally scheduled, instead we had a masquerade. And since we had already rehearsed and perfected the _Masquerade/Why So Silent? _Scene, we were going to perform it at the masquerade. We even had the costumes. My costume for the scene was an icy blue and gold ball gown with a shimmery ice blue mask lined with gold lace and sparkly blue and gold feathers on the right corner. Then I had my regular dress for the masquerade, a sparkly royal blue mermaid style gown with a matching mask line with white beading and lace and white feathers on top.

I hadn't seen Zuko since the day he said I would be mine. I was almost relieved I didn't have to face him, yet I still wanted to see him. I examined the mirror in my dressing room probably a thousand times and found no way to get into Zuko's mysterious cave. I often hung out in the top balcony, but he never came. I even called out his name a few times when I was alone. No answer.

Aang and I's relationship was going well though. Well, besides the fact that I convinced him to keep our relationship a secret until I was ready. I was scared of what would happen if Zuko somehow found out Aang and I was also a couple offstage. But of course I did not tell Aang this. Instead, I told him a lie about not being ready to reveal our relationship since we would probably be teased about being a couple on and offstage. Somehow, he totally bought it. He had even bought me what he called a Promise Ring that I wore on as a necklace. It was a simple diamond on a gold band. He said that the ring was a symbol of his promise that one day, he would replace it with a real engagement ring. I thought that was thinking awfully far into the future, but I do love Aang and accepted the ring. Truth is, I can't see myself with anyone else. But Zuko. But he's a phantom so, it wouldn't really work out.

And that brings us here, to the night of the masquerade. It was held in the old ballroom of the theater. The ballroom was huge with pale gold pillars along the wall, the floor made of gold colored tile with intricate, silvery designs. The ceiling was painted like the sky and had a huge diamond chandelier in the middle. There was also a grand staircase with gold rails and a red carpet.

We were all gathering in the ballroom. The masquerade would open up with our performance. Gran-Gran even said she would come to see us, which made me ecstatic. I had just finished getting my hair done in these thick sausage curls and was adjusting my mask. Aang, dressed in an old fashioned black suit and plain black mask, and I took our places in the middle of the ballroom. I held out my gown with my left hand while taking Aang's hand in mine with my right while Aang rested his free hand on my waist.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and blushed.

"Thanks," I murmured. We all stayed frozen in our poses and people filed into ballroom. I spotted Gran-Gran in a pale blue, cap sleeve gown with a black belt around her waist, decorated with ornate gold roses. Her mask matched her gown and was lined with black beading. She waved at me as she passed and I gave her a slight smile, but kept my place. I imagined we all must have looked like a movie someone put on pause. Finally, the music started playing and we began the ballroom dancing routine and sung:

_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around there's another mask behind you_

Here came the tricky part. Aunt Wu designed the choreography to be constantly moving. Every two lines, we would switch partners. The hard part was that we eventually had to return to our original partner by the time the chorus started again. This had caused more than a bit of confusion during rehearsals.

_Flash of mauve_

_Splash of puce_

_Fool and king_

_Ghoul and goose_

_Green and black_

_Queen and priest_

_Trace of rogue_

_Face of beast_

_Faces_

_Take your turn, take a ride_

_On the merry go round_

_In an inhuman race_

_Eye of gold_

_Thigh of blue_

_True is false_

_Who is who?_

_Curl of lip_

_Swirl of gown_

_Ace of hearts_

_Face of clown_

_Faces_

_Drink it in, drink it up_

'_Till you've drowned in the light_

_In the sound_

To my relief, I returned to Aang's arms just in time for our part where we sung together:

_But who can name the face?_

But of course, we had to make it through the rest of the song too and we all began to sing:

_Masquerade!_

_Grinning yellow, spinning reds_

_Masquerade!_

_Take your fill_

_Let the spectacle astound you_

_Masquerade!_

_Burning glances, turning heads_

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you_

_Masquerade_

_Seething shadows, breathing lies_

_Masquerade_

_You can fool any friend who ever knew you_

_Masquerade!_

_Leering satyrs, peering eyes_

_Masquerade!_

_Run and hide_

_But a face will still pursue you_

The next part reminded me of everyone here. The night was starting out wonderful and it had been six months since Zuko tried anything, with the theater or me. A new- and grander- chandelier hung where the old one had dropped, and the inspector assured us this one would not fall. He had no idea of a certain phantom's power.

_What a night, what a crowd_

_Makes you glad, makes you proud_

_Of all the crème de la crème_

_Watching us, watching them_

_And all our fears are in the past_

_Six months_

_Of relief!_

_Of delight!_

_Of Elysian peace!_

_And we can breathe at last!_

_No more notes!_

_No more ghost!_

_Here's a health!_

_Here's a toast to a prosperous year!_

_To the new chandelier!_

_And may its splendor never fade!_

_What a joy!_

_What a change!_

_What a blessed release!_

_And what a masquerade!_

Then came Aang and I's part, which I dreaded. Because it was exactly what we were going through now. Aang was always asking me why I kept our relationship a secret for so long. I took a deep breath and sung:

_Think of it_

_A secret engagement_

_Look, your future bride!_

_Just think of it_

I watched Aang's gray eyes look at me curiously and I knew he wasn't just singing the next part, but actually asking me:

_But why is it secret?_

_What have we to hide?_

Twice Aang tried to kiss me during the next part, and both times I turned away. Sure, it was rehearsed, but this was something I also did when Aang tried to kiss me in public and I couldn't help but feel guilty as I sung:

_Please let's not fight_

_(__Aang:__ Christine, you're free)_

_Me:__ Wait 'till the time is right_

_Aang:__ When will that be? _

_It's an engagement not a crime_

_Christine what are you afraid of?_

I bit my bottom lip nervously and sung softly:

_Let's not argue_

_Aang:__ Let's not argue_

_Me:__ Please pretend_

_Aang:__ I can only hope _

_Me:__ You will understand in time_

Here was my favorite part. After a grand ballroom dancing scene, the girls pulled out fans that we had kept in the waistband of our dresses. Mine was royal blue with ornate gold flowers and a black handle. This part was a bit of a fan dance Aunt Wu had made to go with the song. Suki was also oddly excited to do this part, she was always playing around with her fan offstage.

_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade!_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around, there's another mask behind you_

_Masquerade!_

_Burning glances, turning heads_

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you_

_Masquerade!_

_Grinning yellow, spinning reds_

_Masquerade!_

_Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you_

We all turned in mock horror to where Jet was supposed to be there, dressed I the Phantom's red suit and skeleton mask. Instead thought, there stood someone in a black tuxedo and a blue and pale blue mask that was looked like a goblin's twisted grin. This person walked down the stairs and horror gripped my heart when he sung:

_Why so silent good mousieurs?_

_Did you think that I had left you for good?_

It was Zuko. What was he doing here?

He walked over to where Aunt Wu and Mr. Pakku stood, obviously surprised and confused at what was going on:

_Have you missed me good mousieurs?_

_I have written you an opera_

Zuko reached into his jacket and pulled out a red leather bound stack of papers:

_Here I bring the finished score_

He dropped the papers at the feet of Aunt Wu and Mr. Pakku:

_Sozin's Comet!_

_I advise you to comply, my instructions should be clear_

_Remember there are worse things than a shattered chandelier_

The chandelier shook a bit and people panicked. Then, Zuko turned, scanning the crowd, and his golden eyes landed on me. He walked over to me, slowly, like a predator after its prey. Aang wrapped an arm protectively around my waist, standing firm by my side. Zuko stopped right in front of me. I watched his eyes travel down to the necklace around my neck and the ring on it. I watched his eyes blaze with anger. The, so quickly, I barley saw it happen, Zuko snapped the necklace from around my neck and sung in a voice that rang throughout the ballroom, full or rage:

_Your chains are still mine!_

_You will sing for me!_

Suddenly, the lights in the ballroom began to flash on and off and the chandelier swung back and forth. There were several screams of horror at what was happening, but the lights returned to normal and the chandelier stilled after only a few seconds. And Zuko was now where to be seen.

**There's chapter 15! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	16. It's All I Ask of You

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Phantom of the Opera or the song _All I Ask of You (reprise)_.**

After I had changed out of my costume and into my dress, Aang grabbed my hand the minute I set foot in the ballroom.

"Come with me," he mumbled. He led me out the ballroom and up the staircase. He didn't talk until we reached the very top and he opened the door onto the roof.

"I don't want anyone eavesdropping," Aang said, closing the door behind him, "And I know how you are about keeping our relationship a secret. Aang raised his mask to rest it on top of his head and I did the same.

"Who was that guy?" Aang asked, "In the blue mask." I bit my bottom lip. Should I tell Aang the truth? I definitely had more solid evidence now. I mean, lights didn't flash and chandeliers didn't sway on their own.

"It's my Angel of Music," I confessed. Aang looked at me oddly for a moment.

"What happened in their definitely wasn't normal," Aang said, "The lights, the chandelier…" he sighed, running a hand through his short, black hair. Then he looked right at me.

"So he's real?" Aang asked, "This…Angel of Music." I nodded.

"What did he mean by '_Your chains are still mine, you will sing for me_'?" Aang asked.

"He's been giving me singing lessons," I said. That was all. No need to tell Aang about my love affair with Zuko.

"He seemed…possessive," Aang said. He reached out a hand and touched the spot where the necklace with the ring he gave me once was.

"He took your ring," he whispered. I put a hand on Aang's arm.

"That's replaceable," I said, "I'm just glad he didn't hurt you." But I was still scared the Zuko might try to hurt Aang in some way.

"He's why I wanted to keep our relationship secret," I said, "He's a bit…possessive. If he found out about us…well, you saw for yourself downstairs just how angry he was." Aang chuckled softly.

"You were scared some ghost would off me?" he laughed. Aang wrapped his arms tight around me and whispered in my ear, "Katara, nothing can keep me away from you. Please. Let everyone know about us. I'm not afraid of this guy." I bit my bottom lip nervously. I knew Aang would never let this go. And Zuko knew about us anyway, no use hiding it now.

"Okay," I finally said. Aang was so happy, he picked me up and spun me around before kissing me passionately on my lips.

"I love you Katara," he whispered between kisses, "I love you…I love you…"

"I love you too," I whispered back, smiling at him, "Now go tell everyone, I know you're dying too. I'll be down in a minute. I just want to admire the scenery up here. The town is so beautiful at night." Aang kissed me one last time, a long, slow kiss before going downstairs. That 'admire the scenery' line I gave was complete bullshit. I just needed some time to myself before going downstairs. I stared at the direction Aang had run off at, smiling slightly. Until I heard someone sing behind me. Zuko. But he no longer sounded threatening, he sounded…sad:

_I gave you my music_

_Made your soul take wing_

I spun around and there stood Zuko, still in the black tuxedo, but without his mask, his right hand balled into a fist. He looked so vulnerable, his scar exposed, his eyes shining with tears that slid down his face like crystals. His voice was angelic, but sounded broken, like something inside was causing him pain:

_And now, how you've repaid me_

Zuko held out his fist and opened it. There sat the ring Aang had given me, still on the necklace. I knew I'd never be able to wear that ring now. It would remind me of the pain and betrayal I put Zuko through:

_Denied me and betrayed me_

Zuko's eyes looked over my shoulder, where Aang had just gone down the stairs:

_He was bound to love you when he heard you sing_

A sob ripped itself from Zuko's throat. I could tell he was fighting back tears.

"Katara," he sobbed, his voice cracking. I couldn't help it. I ran up to him, throwing my arms around his neck, holding him tight.

"Katara," he sobbed into my shoulder. I felt his tears wet my skin and began to cry with him. I didn't want to cause him all this pain. I didn't want to let him go. I wanted to take away all of his pain and suffering. Zuko hesitated for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around me, holding me just as tight, raising me slightly off my feet. I don't know how long we stood there in each other's arms until the music from downstairs floated up to us. My heart froze. They were playing the reprise of _All I Ask of You_. And it was up to the part where Christine and Raoul sung after the Phantom began to sing. The same part Zuko had seen me and Aang rehearsing. The part that sent him into a mad rage:

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

I looked up at him. Right before my eyes, Zuko's emotion changed from sad, to hurt, to betrayed, to angry.

"Zuko, don't listen to it," I said, tears rolling down my own cheeks. Why did this have to be so hard? I wanted to be with Aang, but Zuko and I had something special and I didn't want to leave him.

"I love you," I said, kissing his lips, "I love you Zuko." But Zuko did not kiss me back.

_Share each day with me_

_Each night, each morning_

I watched his emotion change into pure rage. He let out loud, animalistic scream, pushing me away as he threw the ring necklace down on to the ground. It bounced a bit before landing at my feet. Zuko's gold eyes burned with the fury of an inferno as he sung to me, his voice now full of anger:

_You will curse the day you did not do_

_All that the Phantom asked of you!_

Zuko disappeared and a maniacal laughter filled the air. Panicking, I ran down the stairs, but his laugh seemed to follow me. It wasn't until I was at the very bottom and crashed into someone that the laughter stopped.

"Katara, what's wrong?" asked the person I had bumped into. I looked up to see Aang looking down at me, his eyes full of concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Why do you look so scared? Did he come back? Did he hurt you?" I shook my head frantically.

"No, no," I said, forcing a laugh, "I-I saw a spider." Aang looked as if he didn't believe me, but didn't push me to tell the truth. Instead, we returned to the masquerade. But I couldn't shake the feeling that soon, this twisted, supernatural love story was going to end. With Aang now knowing about Zuko and Zuko determined to make him mine, it was only a matter of time…

**There's chapter 16! For some reason I love the Phantom's part in **_**All I Ask of You (reprise)**_**. Especially when he gets all pissed at the end and the crazy laugh. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	17. Past the Point of No Return

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Jet was eventually found, very confused, in a supply closet at the end of the masquerade. He had no memory of how he had gotten there.

* * *

At the next rehearsal, Zuko left a note with instructions for Aunt Wu to follow. We only had a little over a month to get everything together. The play, _Sozin's Comet_, was about a brother and sister who find live in a world where people can bend the elements. They find the only person that can bend all 3 elements and he is the world's last hope since the world is in a war that has lasted for 100 years. They are pursued by an evil prince who wants to capture the world's last hope, but he becomes good in the end. And they also meet a blind earthbender girl.

I was playing the role of the waterbending sister by Zuko's demand. The play was also a musical.

So today, on the night of the show, I was in my dressing room, mumbling my lines to myself. Zuko had said in his notes that he'd be watching.

A knock on my door startled me.

"Come in," I said. To my surprise, Azula came in, dressed in red pumps, black skinny jeans and a sparkly red tube top.

"Azula," I said surprised, "What brings you here?" she shrugged.

"I heard that Phantom guy was causing more trouble since I left," she said. I noticed her eyes land on my mirror.

"Yeah," I said slowly. She nodded.

"Watch your back Katara," she said, "You're in something far more complicated than you could ever imagine." And with that, she turned on her heel and left, leaving me thinking. Nice way to be ominous Azula…

We flawlessly moved through the play, but I could read the panic in most of my co-stars eyes. Zuko had included the song _The Point of No Return_. In this scene it was me and the prince, who was played by Jet. The prince had just saved my character from a deadly attack while my character had just saved the prince from dying…but there was a problem only I knew. It was not Jet who lay in my arms…it was Zuko. Zuko had said in the note to be ready for surprised. I wondered where jet was and hoped he was okay. The audience wouldn't be able to tell the difference though. Jet and Zuko had a similar body build and hair. What also bought suspicion was the simple black mask Zuko wore to hide his scar, since his character did not need a mask. I saw a few people peek from backstage and look at us, confusion written all over their faces.

This was the scene where my character and Jet's…well, Zuko's character now…finally realizes and confess their love for each other. Zuko started singing softly.

_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_The games we've played 'till now are at an end_

_Past the point of "if" or "when"_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks the door?_

Zuko reached up a hand and cupped my cheek in his hand. I couldn't help leaning into his touch, letting his sweet voice fill my ears:

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return _

I opened my mouth and sung the best I have ever heard myself sing:

_You have bought me_

_To that moment where words run dry_

_To that moment where speech disappears to silence...silence_

_I have come here hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've already imagined_

I closed my eyes, feeling myself blush as I sung the next lines. Because they were true. I had imagined Zuko and I like that:

_Our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent_

_And now I am here with you_

_No second thoughts_

_I've decided…decided_

I had decided. Between this whole Zuko and Aang thing. At least, I think I've decided.

Zuko and I looked into each other's eyes and…as cliché as it sounds…it felt like the whole world disappeared and it was just us:

_Past the point of no return _

_No going back now_

_Our passion play has now at last begun_

_Past the point of "right" or "wrong"_

_One final question_

I helped Zuko stand- his character was supposed to be severely injured after all- and we leaned into each other as we sung:

_How long should we two wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last consume us?_

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no return_

Zuko rested his forehead against mine…but the song didn't end there, like it should of. I heard the piano keep playing. I glanced at Aunt Wu. Her fingers weren't touching the keys and she sat there, looking at the piano in horror as it played. Zuko sung in a soft, tender voice:

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Lead me safely from my solitude_

_Say you'll want me with you here beside you_

Zuko moved back just enough so I could see him and sung in a loud, strong voice that echoed through the theater. And at this point, I knew what I had to do:

_Anywhere you go let me go too!_

I cupped Zuko's cheek in my hand, letting my fingertips brush the edge of the mask as he sung:

_Katara, that's all I ask of-_

Zuko never finished that line. I took a page out of Christine's book and ripped off his mask, exposing his scar to everyone. There were several gasps, and even a few screams. I heard someone shout "Find Jet!" Zuko looked shocked for just a moment, and then furious. I saw the lights flicker and the chandelier saw dangerously before Zuko took me in his arms…and everything went black.

**Azula's POV**

The theater erupted into panic. People were running and screaming everywhere, the chandelier looked like it would drop at any moment.

I knew what to do. After the light incident, the day I quit the play, I had told my uncle what happened and he told me the story of Zuko, the phantom here. And then I hear the rumor that Katara was supposedly crazy, talking about an Angel of Music she found in the theater. It didn't take long for me to piece it together. The Angel of Music and Zuko was the same person. And after hearing about the chandelier and masquerade incident, I had no doubt he was dangerous. I may not like Katara much, but that didn't mean I would let her die. And who knew who this Zuko guy would target next. He nearly killed me with the light dropping, for all I knew, I could be his next target

I ran backstage, past the bodies flooding by me to get out. I heard a loud _crack! _and _crash! _from the theater, followed by several shouts and cries. The chandelier must have dropped. I heard a girl somewhere sobbing "Jet! Jet! Oh my God he's…!" Zuko must have made sure this time that Jet wouldn't be in the way.

It was hard to see properly in the flashing lights, but I searched for the familiar short, black hair. Aang. He and Katara had recently come out about their relationship and if he really loved her, he would want to find her.

I found him…well, it wasn't that hard. He was the only person shouting "Katara! Katara!"

"Come with me," I said, grabbing his hand. Aang looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, "I need to find Katara!"

"I know where she is!" I shouted over the screaming and crying, "But we must hurry!" I started pulling him toward Katara's dressing room.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Aang asked.

"Do you want your girlfriend back?" I snapped at him. He nodded.

"Then shut up and follow me or we'll be too late," I shouted. From what I knew about Zuko- his Angel of Music façade, making the chandelier drop, crashing the masquerade- he was copying the Phantom in _The Phantom of the Opera._ This meant that Katara's mirror should lead us right to them. And if I was wrong…well, I would have a lot of explaining to do to Aang now would I?

**There's chapter 17! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	18. Once Again

**Thanks for the great reviews! I know some people may want to kill me for this, but I'm not including the song **_**Down Once More/ Track Down this Murderer**_**. This is mostly because I just wanted to do this chapter my own way and the song is so long that it would take up the whole chapter. Also, since Christine and Katara have such different personalities, that sort of affected how this chapter turned out too. I hope you like it anyway! Here's chapter 18! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Phantom of the Opera.**

**Katara's POV**

I awoke in Zuko's underground lair. He kneeled next to me, watching me intently. I did the first thing I felt like doing when I saw his face. I punched that son of a bitch square in the jaw.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOU FUCKING MIND?" I screamed. I rarely cursed, even when I was angry. But now I was downright furious.

"How could you do that?" I shotued so loud, I think the chandelier shook. "My GRANDMOTHER was in that crowd and you better pray she is still alive or I swear- I don't care if you are already dead- I will kill you!"

"I made sure your grandmother made it out alive," Zuko said calmly.

"What about everyone else in there?" I shouted, shoving him.

"I did everything to scare, not kill, I'm not a murde…" Zuko's sentence trailed off and I knew what he meant to say.

"Oh my God, someone died?" I shouted. Zuko's jaw twitched slightly.

"That Jet became quite a nuisance when I had to take his costume," Zuko murmured. I shook my head.

"I-I'm leaving," I said, turning on my heel…but I noticed the entrance was blocked with heavy, iron bars.

"Let me out," I said slowly and calmly. I felt Zuko's hands rest on my arms.

"Katara, please, stay here with me," he whispered in my ear, "I've been alone for so long." He pressed a kiss to my neck. I turned around, looking Zuko right in the eye. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. For hundreds of years, he had been alone here. Then he met my mother, but she died. And then, here I am. Did I really have the strength to leave him to that loneliness again? Could I leave him, just like my mother did?

"Zuko," I said softly, "I love you, you know I do. But this…us…it can never work. I have a family, I have friends. I can't up and leave them." I felt tears burn in my eye and my lower lip trembled.

"Please," Zuko whispered, taking me in his arms, "Don't leave me alone. Not again." I held Zuko tight. I didn't want to leave him but…

"Katara! Katara!"

That voice, it couldn't be…

"Katara!" I heard the iron bars shake and spun around.

"Aang," I said, barley believing what I was seeing. I ran over to him, grabbing his hands through the bars.

"How?" was all I could say. I couldn't believe he was here.

"Azula, she's a descendent of Zuko's," he said, "She helped me, but couldn't follow me here." His gaze turned to Zuko.

"Let her go!" he shouted.

"Shhhh, Aang, don't yell at him," I said, putting a finger on Aang's lips, "I've got it handled." I walked over Zuko, taking his hand I mine. He was looking away from me, down at the ground.

"Zuko," I said softly, "I once read something. It said 'If you love something, set it free. If it was meant to be, it will come back to you'." Zuko looked up slightly. I cupped his cheek in my hand, making him look right into my eyes.

"I read that in a story," I said, "About a girl. Who fell in love with a ghost. And in the end, they were together." And at that point, I knew it. What Zuko and I had wouldn't go away. I would find my way to him again one day. This would not be the last time we saw each other. I was sure of that.

I rested my forehead against his and sung softly:

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

Zuko sung with me and our voices echoed in the cave, surrounding us:

_Share each day with me _

_Each night, each morning_

Zuko stepped back and took my hands in his as he sung, his voice filling the cave and me:

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_It's over now, the Music of the Night_

I threw my arms around Zuko's neck and our lips collided in a passionate, heated kiss. This kiss was hurried. Who knew when we would see each other again?

I tangled my hands in his black hair, pushing him closer to me, if that was even possible at this moment. Our tongues made their own dance this new song that our lips sang.

I don't know how long we stayed there, kissing each other. I had completely forgotten about Aang watching us.

We finally parted, but I stayed in his arms.

"Here," I said, unclasping the necklace that was part of my costume. It was a blue satin choker with a light blue circular stone pendent that had some sort of symbol on it.

"I know it's not much," I whispered, letting out a small, nervous, laugh, "But it's something to remember me by. Our last song. Our last kiss." Zuko smiled at me, taking the necklace and clutching it in his hand.

"I'll see you again," I said, kissing him once last time.

"Goodbye," I whispered, "My Angel of Music." I walked away from Zuko, turning halfway to face Aang. The iron bars were gone and the minute I was within arm's reach, Aang took me into his arms and whisked me out of this dark place. I glanced back only once, when I heard the piano play a slow sad song.

**Azula's POV**

I couldn't follow Aang to Zuko. This was something he had to do on his own. So I hide in a dark corner until I saw him and Katara pass, then ran downstairs to where they just came from and entered what must have been Zuko's lair. I had heard music from the piano playing, but it stopped the moment I came into the room. But I did notice something resting on the piano bench and walked over to it. It was a simple black cape, but something bulged under it. I moved the cape to find a simple white mask resting under it. I chuckled softly to myself and muttered, "The Phantom, all the way to the end".

**So I know this is where the play stops, but this is not where my story will end. There's one more chapter on the way! I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	19. The Finale

**Here's the last chapter of **_**The Phantom Angel**_**. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Phantom of the Opera, or the song _All I Ask of You_.**

**80 years later**

Aang and I had gotten married after we got out of college. We had three wonderful children. A set of twins, girl named Kya and a boy named Gyatso. And their younger brother, Kuzon.

Gyatso looked mostly like me, but had Aang's black hair and gray eyes. Kya had my blue eyes, but looked mostly like Aang. And Kuzon had dark hair and blue-gray eyes and tan colored skin.

The opera house had burned down the night I said goodbye to Zuko. But it was rebuilt again, 50 years later. Zuko hadn't been seen once since the day we parted.

Now, at age 96, I laid on my deathbed with my children surrounding me. Kya held my hand tightly. Kuzon and Gyatso looked like they were trying not to cry. Aang had died 3 years ago.

I wasn't scared of death. I embraced it. I let the darkness take over me, like the darkness of the Music of the Night.

_My eyes fluttered open to dim candlelight. Zuko stood over me, smiling down at me. He didn't have his mask on._

"_You came back," he said softly, brushing my dark brown hair out of my eyes. I looked down at myself. I looked the same way I did when I was 16, dressed in my red, green and gold Christine gown. When I had met Zuko. I looked up at him and grinned._

"_I told you I'd come back," I said. He helped me up and I threw my arms around him, nearly tackling him to the ground when my lips crashed against his. Zuko held me tight, kissing me with all the pent up passion we had been holding in for all these years. Zuko lifted me off my feet, his arms tight around my waist._

"_I love you," Zuko murmured between kisses, "I love you. I love you. I love you."I couldn't help but giggle._

"_I love you too," I said, "And I promise. I won't leave this time."_

"_Good," Zuko said, kissing me again._

"_I thought you were gone," I said, "I hadn't heard about any haunting. No fallen chandeliers." Zuko chuckled._

"_I do pop up every now and again to startle someone," he said, "But I could never leave this place. It's where I make my music."_

"_And I'll be here with you," I said, smiling brightly, "Forever. But…"_

"_But?" Zuko asked, raising his eyebrow. I nudged him to let me down._

"_I'm not feeling this gown," I said, grabbing the gown right above my knee, "Way too much to walk around in for eternity." I ripped the down at the seam right above the knee and stepped out of the part I had ripped off, tossing it to the side._

"_Better," I said. This shorter version was much more comfortable. Zuko just grinned and took me into his arms again, singing softly to me. I had missed his voice so much:_

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_I placed a finger on his lips to silence him and sung in his ear:_

_Share each day with me_

_Each night, each morning_

_I pulled back enough to look into his golden eyes as we sung so loud that I wondered if they could hear us in the theater. But I didn't care. I was finally with Zuko:_

_Anywhere you go, let me go to_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you_

_I kissed Zuko once again. He was my Phantom. My Angel of Music. My Phantom Angel._

**There's the final chapter! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
